


433 Days

by Bluebellerin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bodyswap, Countries Using Human Names, Hetalia, Human Names, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, OC, WIP, england comes into play later, fluffy at points, gerita - Freeform, i have a plot down, i just need to write it, mafia kind of, probably poor characterization, weird at others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebellerin/pseuds/Bluebellerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino goes hiking in Spain when he stumbles upon a cabin. A magic user there places a curse on him so in a months time he will be body swapped with his brother for 433 days. Lovino forgets about this until it is to late, and Feliciano was left out of the loop. Established Engaged Gerita. Randomly created OC utilized. Magic used. Possibly Spamano. Still in the process of writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for the Hetalia fandom and my first fanfic on A03! Please tell me where I go wrong in characterization and writing. I want to improve. Please tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

Lovino grasped his warm water bottle in his hands, sweat dripping from his forehead. Why did he choose today, the most humid day he could have, to hike? He groaned, regretting his decision, before settling down on a larger rock near the path. He plucked his cellphone from the pocket of his khaki cargo shorts, and cursed. The battery died. He hoped he wasn’t gone for too long. He shoved his phone back into his pocket before he gazed around the woods. It was full of green foliage, and a choir of birds chirped around him. He took a drink from his water, feeling the liquid quench his parched throat. The area around him, burned his eyes, brightly lit with sunlight a few moments ago and giving off a look of bliss, slowly became cool as the area was tinted grey. Lovino gazed toward the sky, and glared as the sun became covered by dark clouds. He had watched the weather forecast that morning, and it was predicted to remain sunny all day. He scoffed, kicking the ground with his boot, he knew he couldn't trust that weather station, too many damn bastards worked there.

  
Lovino slowly stood up and stretched, wiping off some muck from his pants due to sitting on the rock for so long. He pondered if he should turn back or keep going on the circular path, analyzing if he was to far, or if it would be quicker to keep going when the downpour began. He was drenched within seconds. He shivered as the rain cooled his entire body, and ran down the trail, hoping he was still following the path.

  
After what felt like hours of running, but was really more like five minutes, Lovino knew he was not on the path anymore. The bushes were too tall, and there were too many directly in front of him. He turned around but it appeared to be the same in all directions. He gazed up, but the rain drenched out his vision. He shook his head. He was getting more drenched by the minute, and with how cold the rain was he would be sick after this too, unless he found some sort of shelter.

  
Unfortunately, this was not a park with a ranger's station, it wasn't large enough for that, it was a simple park, close to the city, for people to hike to and walk on trails. The trails were meant to keep people away from the predatory habitat, but involve the citizens in nature. He knew this, because he had listened to Antonio rant about the perks of it when he was preparing to convince his boss to establish it. He allowed himself a slight smile as he thought of the tomato bastard.

  
Lovino shook his head, needing to keep focused, where was he in relation to the trail? If he went forward, would he make it out quicker than if he went back? He paused for a few moments before giving up on the idea. He was to focused on running to focus on where he was. He decided to just keep going forward beginning to run, hoping to find someone or something to point him to the exit of the forest and the parking lot where his car was waiting- He paused in his running for a moment to curse. HE LEFT THE HOOD DOWN. He placed his palm to his forehead as he realized his mistake. Everything would be drenched. He cursed as he continued running forward.

  
After around 10 minutes of running through the downpour, Lovino came across an abandoned cottage. It looked old, and the wooden structure looked like it was ready to fall apart. He quickly rushed to the door, it had a crack down the side and was easily pushed open by his wonderful Italian strength. Lovino sighed in relief as he entered the cottage, it was old and empty. It had a hallway to his left and a small room where he was. He went to what appeared to be the least dusty section, and sat down to wait out the storm. As he sat, his pants became covered in both dust and what felt like chalk. He looked down and pressed his hands to the ground in confusion, before further inspecting the floor. Lovino’s eyes widened, and he placed his right hand to his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. He prayed to god this wasn’t what he thought it was.

  
He was sitting in the center of what seemed to be one of Arthur’s magic circles. He screamed into his hand, fearing what would happen if he moved another inch.

* * *

 

Laure sat at a cafe in the nearby city. They nursed a cup of instant coffee the odd Spanish man forced on them. They shrugged, enjoying the energy boost, and grateful they were not at the German cafe across the street. Laure shuddered, remembering the experience, they ended up doing 20 squats, and received a message as though they were going to be shot walking out the door.  
Laure relaxed into the relatively comfortable wooden chair until their phone buzzed. They quickly sat up straight and the cup clattered to the floor as Laure raced out the door.

“Usted! Usted! Paga su cheque!” The Spanish man chased after them, trying to stop them.

  
Once Laure was out into the street, there were many people walking by. Laure slipped into the crowd, pulling up their hood and taking out their phone. They smirked. Romano entered their cottage, and obviously didn’t know what was not a real magic circle. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 

Lovino was still frozen in place when he heard someone else enter the cottage. His heart raced, he felt it pulse throughout his entire body. He felt his heartbeat face through his fingertips and onto his lips as the footsteps resounded through the room. He shut his eyes tight, panic telling him to run, but his body refusing this time. He cursed himself, why did he have to be so scared of this chalk? He began to shiver as he heard a voice speak. “Suus 'vicissim.“ He knew that language….it was...no. Not latin! He shivered and felt like something was wrapping itself around him, though when he opened his eyes he saw nothing but darkness.

 

“quod ego sensit te indignationem meam. Infixus sum in diebus CDXXXIII amaritudine animae est vita tua. commutationem. commutationem. commutationem. Habes ante mensem emendaueris haesit vitam suam quoniam replebo te iras. Frater tuus contristatur nocere factis. commutationem. commutationem. commutationem. Mutare in nova luna. Per CDXXXIII dies mutare. mutare. mutare. mutare. commutationem. commutationem. Mutare.”

 

Lovino’s head felt like it was exploding by the end of the person’s spell. He felt his eyes flutter shut and his upper body fell to the floor.

 

When Lovino awoke, he was alone in the cottage but it was no longer dust covered. He wondered if he had dreamt everything. He felt lethargic and slowly walked to the door. His clothes were heavy with water dripping from them, creating puddles along the floor. He opened the door to spot, squinting his eyes at the sudden brightness, the sunshine had returned, and the forest smelled wonderful, as it always did after rain. Lovino gave it all a frown, and drudge his way through the woods, not enjoying his soaking wet outfit, until he came across a stretch of road, with a sign pointing to the parking lot. He sighed and walked along the street until he reached the parking lot, with only his red convertible parked there. Lovino’s eyes widened and he screamed out in frustration and shock. HIS CAR! IT WAS RUINED!


	2. Memories and Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano and Lovino are meeting for lunch. Feliciano is wearing a new ring from the night before, and Lovino is borrowing his car while waiting for his to be fixed from when he went hiking with the roof down.

It had been a month since Feliciano had let Lovino borrow his car. Technically the brothers could go up to any car salesmen in Italy and get a car for free, but Lovino didn’t want to do that. So, he was getting a new car built, for he refused to just replace the interior. Feliciano was fine with Lovino borrowing his car, as it gave him more of an excuse to spend time with Ludwig. 

Today, however, was a day for the two brothers to get together and talk for hours, normally these days were spent with Feliciano talking for hours and being interrupted by Lovino’s commentary. Today, was different though, for something special happened the previous night, and Feliciano nervously twisted the object on his finger that was sure to throw Lovino into a rage.

 

_ Feliciano smiled and laughed openly as he walked to the restaurant with Ludwig. Ludwig was taking him to what was supposed to be Italian food in Germany! Feliciano couldn’t wait to see how the food tasted, and was rambling on about it as they walked down the street, hand in hand.  _

_ “Luddy! I wonder how your pasta will be? Will it be close to mine, or will it be more like America’s with those giant meatballs, I mean I’ve eaten YOUR pasta before, and you can’t cook it very well, though neither can America, but this time it's a restaurant! So it has to be better. Not that yours was bad Luddy, but you definitely do do better with your cakes, and-” He was cut off with a nervous cough from Ludwig.  _

_ “Uh...Felciano? We’re here.” Feliciano smiled up at the red faced German. Ludwig was shaking and had his free hand resting on the back of his neck. Feliciano stood on his toes and kissed Ludwig’s cheek before smiling brighter, and turning to look at the clearly expensive restaurant.  _

_ “Let’s get inside then!” _

_ The two were greeted at the door, and guided to the table. Ludwig whispered something in the waiter’s ear, confusing Felciano. However, he quickly forgot when the two began talking. Ludwig leaned his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his hand. His other hand grasping Feliciano’s. Feliciano grasped Ludwig’s hand tightly, and used his other hand to express himself greater while talking. He was beaming wide and having a blast while Ludwig stared at him as though he was the most beautiful thing in the universe.  _

_ After ordering and eating-”The pasta was delicious, Luddy,” the two were looking over the dessert menu. Feliciano pondered whether he should get a slice of the german chocolate cake when Ludwig excused himself to use the restroom. The two exchanged kisses on the cheek, leaving Ludwig blushing, and parted. Feliciano was still focused on the menu when he heard a violin play. He wondered if this was part of the restaurant's ‘Italian’ appeal when he turned to face the music. Standing next to the violinist was Ludwig. He was shaking. He held a notecard in his left hand and a tiny velvet box in the other. Feliciano’s eyes widened in shock, and Ludwig began to speak. _

_ “Fe-Feliciano. We-We’ve known each other fo-for a long time now, an-and even though we only ju-just star-started day-dating, I know, I wa-want to be with you for-forever.” The german dropped his notecard and knelt in front of Feliciano, grabbing his hand, and opening the box to reveal an engagement ring with a diamond in the shape of a tomato. It made Feliciano's heart almost stop. “Wi-will you marry me, Feliciano?” _

_ Feliciano screamed out a very loud “YES,” before tacking Ludwig in a hug, then a kiss. The entire restaurant clapped for the happy couple, and the violinist played a very romantic medley for the two until they left the restaurant.  _

 

Since that moment, Feliciano had not taken off the ring from his left ring finger. He was extremely bubbly and excited to tell Lovino the news, but was fairly certain he would not take it well. Feliciano rubbed the ring up and down his finger, spinning it around and around again. He became so distracted in his thoughts and worries he did not notice Lovino enter the bar. 

* * *

 

Lovino was greeted with a firm handshake and a few “How’s it going, Boss?”’s. Lovino was enjoying the day, and couldn’t wait to see his brother, so he tipped his hat to them in return, before scanning the room for his brother. Finding him turned away from the door, Lovino gripped Feliciano on the shoulder.

 

Feliciano shrieked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around in his chair and cried in relief when he saw it was Lovino. “LOVI! You scared me!” Lovino sighed, exasperated, but chuckled because this definitely was his brother. 

“Sorry, Feli.” Lovino took a seat next to his brother and the younger nervously fiddled with his ring, causing Lovino to look there. He slowly looked at the ring then at his brother’s face. “Feliciano…” he slowly began, “what’s with the ring?” 

Feliciano gulped, and he nervously smiled. “Well, Fratello, Ludwig proposed las-”

“HE WHAT?!” Feliciano flinched at Lovino's shouting, and nervously glanced around to see the employees all tensing up. Feliciano didn’t want to get kicked out, unaware of his brother’s ‘connections’ at the bar. 

“Fratello, please, please don’t be angry. I’m very-”

“You’re what, Feli?! You’re engaged to the potato bastard!”

Ever since Feliciano and Ludwig had started dating, Lovino had agreed to be more polite to Ludwig, and to accept him as a part of Feliciano’s life. Lovino wasn’t extremely happy about this, but he stood by, because Feliciano's happiness was more important than his grudge against the Germanic nation. Now, however, the anger that had been building in the previous months was being released. 

“Fratello, please!” Feli cried, grasping onto Lovino’s arm as Lovino stood up in a rage.

“NO FELI! I DON’T UNDERSTAND! YOU’VE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR 6 MONTHS! HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT!” Lovino pulled his arm from Feliciano’s grip and used it to exemplify just how frustrated he was. 

“Lovi! We’ve been friends for so long and I love him!” Feliciano stood up and pleaded to his brother.

“Feli! I don’t-” He was unable to finish his thought as a loud crack and a flash of blue light enveloped the room. 

* * *

 

The employees dropped to the floor and the two brothers stared in shock as a figure, hidden beneath a dark cloak appeared with an ancient red book in their arms. Feliciano clung to Lovino in fright, and Lovino shivered, glaring at the mysterious person. 

“Who the fuck are you!? WHAT the FUCK are you?! WHAT did you DO?!” Lovino shouted, going slightly closer to the cloaked figure, though a whimpering Feliciano held him back by the crook of his right arm. The cloaked figure chuckled deeply, raising their head slightly so the brothers could view piercing red eyes that appeared to glow. 

Feliciano took out his white flag and began waving it as the figure responded, “You don’t remember? I feel a bit offended, Romano.” Lovino tensed up, still unsure of what was happening, but if they knew his nation name they had to be connected somehow. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” he shouted before the figure opened their book and began chanting, making Lovino slip into a memory.

 

_ Lovino was freezing and covered in chalk. He shook in fright at the voice surrounding him, making his head spin. The world seemed to be black. He shut his eyes tight, panic telling him to run, but his body refusing this time. He cursed himself, why did he have to be so scared? _

 

Feliciano was confused and panicking as the figure spoke. He knew this couldn’t be good. He shook Lovino’s arm, “Lovi, let’s go.” He looked up at his brother, but Lovino’s eyes were glazed over. Feliciano whimpered again, and his eyes started to water. He held his hands over his ears to drain out the voice that felt like it was infecting his mind. 

 

**“et vivit CDXXXIII dies PERMUTO commutatio sine amore et sine gratia non PERMUTO commutationem ducem ad amicos, et commutatio PERMUTO”**

The chanting was becoming louder, and Feliciano couldn’t take it. He shut his eyes and bent his head towards the ground. Lovino was still stuck remembering how terrified he was the first time he heard this person’s speech. 

**“PERMUTO et commutationem et PERMUTO commutationem PERMUTO et commutationem et PERMUTO commutationem PERMUTO et commutatione”** Feliciano felt his head spin and when he opened his eyes the world was black. He felt himself fall back and his head smacked the nearby chair on his way to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard for me in some areas and came quickly in others. I don't really know the specific way I'm going to jump into the next scene after this, but I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I feel like I could have added more to the Feliciano and Lovino interaction but I have a pretty hard time with dialogue to be honest. And oh boy, does this fic require a lot of dialogue. 
> 
> Also, I am the most creative person when it comes to the spells. I just typed in a bunch of bs into google translate, tbh. 
> 
> Ludwig was so much fun to write. I kind of wanted to drop a joke about him using a manual's help to plan what he did, but I couldn't really find a way to fit it in. Maybe when he talks to Lovino?
> 
> And I feel so bad for poor little Feli! A head injury! At least Lovi is the one who has to deal with it!
> 
> 3rd person is kind of hard for me to write directly from one characters POV specifically so tell me if this was to confusing okay?
> 
> Wish me luck guys and please tell me what you think! I want to improve! Tell me what I did well/poorly!


End file.
